


Sparks

by Lady_of_Rohan



Series: Joseb [3]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Art, Awkwardness, Burns, Detectives, Digital Art, First Aid, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Mouth-to-Mouth, Partnership, Unconsciousness, in-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Rohan/pseuds/Lady_of_Rohan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes sparks fly... but not in the way one might expect. More in-game Joseb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The Haunted were flooding the shack far more quickly than Sebastian could single them out and eliminate them.  
  
"That thing open yet?"  
  
Sebastian shouted over the infernal racket, risking a glance at his partner, who was frantically attempting to disable the locking mechanism on the doors leading to the next room. It was their only chance, and if Joseph didn't hurry it up, they were both about to have a serious problem on their hands.  
  
"I need another minute!" Joseph paused for a moment to bring his right hand to his mouth, where he bit the tip of his leather-clad middle finger, effectively pulling the glove off of his hand. His frustration was apparently growing as deft fingers worked to deactivate the trap.  
  
Spitting out a curse beneath his breath, Sebastian's obscenities were drowned out by the hideous screeching of the creatures approaching. He had a few shotgun shells left, so he managed to get a couple of good rounds in. One took a bullet to the face, and the other got a gaping hole blown through its abdomen before it collapsed, where he lit a match and promptly burned it alive.  
  
Another quickly appeared through the hole in the ceiling, jumping down from the upper level. It brandished a long, bloodstained spear. Though Sebastian fired at their new assailant as quickly as he was able, he couldn't prevent the weapon from being tossed.  
  
The spear whizzed passed him, just barely moving himself out of harm's way as it flew dangerously close to his ear. More disturbingly, the trajectory was directly aimed at Joseph.  
  
"Joseph, _duck_!"  
  
While Joseph did turn around with admirable reaction time as he pivoted his body, a confused look causing his features to pinch, his hand remained upon the circuit panel. While some might consider themselves lucky to avoid just narrowly being impaled by a wicked-looking piece of weaponry, it really wasn't Joseph's day.  
  
The weapon embedded itself into the electrical panel, issuing a loud crackle as blinding, bright-white sparks spewed forth.  
  
He hadn't moved his hand in time.  
  
Sebastian watched helplessly as Joseph's wiry frame was wracked with involuntary convulsions, his limbs shaking terribly as electricity coursed through his body. It looked unreal, and the scream that escaped him was agonized and warbled, unlike anything he'd ever heard. He was about to spring into action and pry him away from the door when a particularly powerful jolt knocked Joseph backwards, effectively cutting his connection from the current, but sending him straight to the floor in a crumpled heap.  
  
"Joseph!"  
  
The last couple of enemies that Sebastian cut down were a blur. He shoved one off of him, his palm pushing against its putrid face before he shot it through the neck, severing its spinal cord, and then elbowed another one in the gut to then be kicked and added to the pile of burning flesh. More were entering through the ceiling, but he caught sight of a flammable barrel in the corner of the room. It was a risky maneuver, but he aimed at it with his last bullet... causing it to explode and collapse a portion of the far wall and ceiling, as rafters and beams collapsed and then settled with a puff off dust. It blocked off the entryway, and crushed the stragglers who were making their way towards them.  
  
Once he was sure they were safe, Sebastian quickly closed the distance between himself and his unconscious partner, kneeling down beside him.  
  
Initially, he wasn't sure what to do, dropping his weapon and observing Joseph's motionless form. By god, there was actually _smoke_ sizzling off of him, and his gloveless hand, limp and raised above his head , looked to be pretty badly burned.  
  
"Hey! Joseph! You with me?"  
  
Sebastian rolled him flat onto his back, moving his injured arm to lay across his waist. He patted the other man's face, where his glasses were crooked. Joseph didn't twitch a muscle.  
  
Taking hold of a shoulder instead to give him a firm shake, Sebastian tried again.  
  
"Joseph!" he raised his voice a bit louder. "Are you okay?"  
  
No response, no movement.  
  
Easily recalling the first aid he'd learned on the force, he leaned in close and hovered his hand over Joseph's mouth and nose.  
  
To his horror, there was no warm exhale of breath against his palm, no shallow rise and fall of his chest as he might have expected.  
  
_"Fuck."_  
  
He had completely stopped breathing.  
  
Though he was dreading what he might discover, Sebastian placed his index and forefinger to the side of Joseph's neck, his features grim.  
  
No pulse, either.  
  
There was a brief and terrifying moment of panic that rose in his chest and became thick in his throat before instinct kicked in. There wasn't time to consider what would happen if this didn't work. Placing the heel of his palm to the center of Joseph's chest, his other hand followed suit to be clamped on top of it, fingers lacing together. Thank god, they were both trained in emergency first aid... though it had been a while since he actually had to perform it.  
  
He'd honestly hoped that he'd never have to use his partner as an example.  
  
Thoughts scattered, Sebastian attempted not to allow himself to feel too scared, too uncertain, as he began chest compressions. Elbows straight, he pressed down with all of his upper-body strength to get Joseph's circulation going... praying that it worked.  
  
One, two, three, four, five...  
  
_You'd better not do this to me...._  
  
... six, seven, eight, nine, ten...  
  
_Not here, not now. You got it?_  
  
... eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen...  
  
_You're gonna make it._  
  
Counting up to thirty was customary, and he glanced at Joseph's face as he finished the last few, his heart pounding wildly, his pulse throbbing in his ears.  Joseph looked particularly pallid, though his features were serene. Still, he was utterly lifeless... a shell of himself, and that swift, freezing-cold spike of fear rushed through him once again. If it were up to him, he'd willingly offer Joseph his own beating heart if it meant he could save him.  
  
Sebastian tilted Joseph's head back with a palm upon his feverish forehead, removing his glasses and setting them aside for the time-being.  Lifting his chin with his index finger and pinching his nose with the other, Sebastian leaned in and pressed his lips hard to Joseph's mouth without hesitation.  
  
There was little time to consider the strange intimacy of having the smoothness of Joseph's lips against his stubbled features. His skin still had heat to it, his mouth wide open as Sebastian gave the gift of his breath... filling his chest with air. When he pulled back, Joseph still wasn't breathing.  
  
"God _damn it!_ "  
  
Attempting not to drown in uncertainty, or acknowledge that icy feeling of dread somewhere in the back of his mind, Sebastian started another cycle of compressions, this time with more force and vigor. Joseph would probably have some bruised ribs after this, but he didn't care. As long as he came back. He wasn't about to have the other man's life on his conscience. Not after all they've been through. God, he _had_ to get him back...  
  
Nearly frantic, Sebastian was counting again, his broad hands upon Joseph's chest, making his partner look particularly small beneath him.  
  
_Don't you give up just yet. Joseph, you can do this... you have to..._  
  
_Not just for you._

 _For me._  
  
Again, no response, no change in Joseph's condition. Fueled by terror and the overwhelming fear of losing him for good, Sebastian's mouth was upon Joseph's again, blowing evenly-spaced huffs. He watched his chest rise with forced air, refusing to give up hope just yet...    
  
_Come on, come on..._  
  
As his lips lingered, it was amazing how clean he tasted, how hot and pleasant Joseph's mouth was... and Sebastian realized that he wanted nothing more than to feel his breath mingling with his own...  
  
... but before he could consider the ramifications of having such startling thoughts, Joseph heaved a sharp, shuddering gasp against Sebastian, his hands reaching up to cling to his vest. It was as if he were surfacing after being submerged in water, and had forgotten how to make use of his lungs again as he gulped unevenly.  
  
Sebastian easily aided him into an upright position, more than content to let Joseph stay there in his arms.  
  
"It's about damned time," Sebastian muttered, giving his partner a gentle pat on the back, between his slumped shoulders.  "Good, that's good. Keep breathing..."  
  
The smile that briefly twitched at his lips couldn't be prevented, nor could it convey the inner joy and utter _relief_ he felt to have Joseph back among the living again.  Sebastian pulled him close as he wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He observed him intently, refusing to let him out of his sight.  
  
Joseph coughed and sputtered, but eventually his breathing leveled out. The two men were silent for a time, simply waiting, and when Joseph finally spoke, there was a hint of color flushing back into his cheeks.  
  
"Did I... manage to open the door?" he asked mildly, and gave another painful-sounding cough.  
  
"Not quite." Sebastian scoffed. He let Joseph go, and reached over to retrieve his fallen glasses, handing them off to him. "Hey, let me see that hand."  
  
He wondered if he knew just how close he'd been treading to death's door... where his mind had wandered in that dark place lost in the void. Furthermore, Sebastian wondered if he had any idea of how fucking _terrified_ he'd had just been. Or what he'd done to save him...  
  
So he didn't think about it, refusing to acknowledge his feelings on the matter, or that undeniable spark that he's just witnessed. No pun intended, of course.  
  
"It's really not that bad," said Joseph, as he replaced his glasses on the bridge of his nose. Though he hesitated for a moment, he presented his scorched hand to Sebastian, palm up.  
  
Sebastian observed it discerningly. It wasn't life-threatening, but it wasn't good, either. He'd seen far worse, but it'd probably be hurting a whole hell of a lot later.  
  
"Well, just in case." Sebastian tugged at the silken, striped tie around his neck, loosening the knot and slipping it over his head. Taking Joseph's smaller hand within his own, he gingerly wrapped the makeshift bandage around the wound.  
  
Joseph wasn't looking at him directly, instead dazedly staring at his hand while Sebastian worked. Another smirk was upon Sebastian's rugged features as he noticed that Joseph's typically pristine hair was puffed up and standing on end. It was the first time he'd ever really seen his put-together partner in such a state. He couldn't deny that it wasn't a bad look on him... like he'd went on a three-day bender and spent a night sleeping on a hotel room floor. Not that Joseph was the type. That was definitely more his forte.  
  
 With a nod, he released Joseph's hand.

"Hey, nice hair."  
  
Dark eyebrows knitting, Joseph reached up and attempted to smooth his frizzled hair back down again. When it was to no avail, he quietly accepted defeat.  
  
"Your favorite food _is_ toast, right?" Sebastian stood up, raising an inquisitive eyebrow as he looked down at the other man. His tone was utterly deadpan. He watched as Joseph's features transformed from confusion to morbid comprehension as he understood the inappropriate joke. "Too bad you don't have any of that gross seaweed shit right about now."  
  
Sebastian leaned over, and hefted his partner beneath the arms to get him on his feet again.  
  
"It's called _nori_ ," Joseph corrected with a sigh, his voice strained as Sebastian effortlessly lifted him.  
  
"Whatever. It's still gross. Looks like fish food."

Thankfully, Joseph offered a meek smile at the jest. He was understandably a bit unsteady, swaying against him, but Sebastian had an arm slipped around his thin waist, just in case.   
  
"So," Joseph said, his words even more soft-spoken than usual as he, at last, felt comfortable enough to meet Sebastian eye-to-eye. "Where do we go from here?"  
  
He threw a glance at the fried door, now far from functioning, and grimaced.  
  
A stark silence hung heavily in the air along with smoke, as flames crackled around them. Surely there were things left unsaid, and the unspoken words lingering in the space between them might be heard if either of them cared to listen. But sometimes, as Sebastian had learned from a great deal of experience, it was best to simply carry on.  
  
"We'll find another way around," Sebastian shrugged, his grip tightening around Joseph's waist as he gave his partner a reassuring squeeze. "We always do."  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, I had to continue with the theme of general Joseph abuse and homoerotic undertones. I've received some prompts but I had to get this idea out of my head, first. Just a random thought that entertained me. Basically my train of thought was: "in what ways WASN'T Joseph injured or otherwise maimed during the course of the game?" Being electrocuted happened to be one of them. Lucky him! 
> 
> Also, I know that the whole thing about Joseph eating buttered toast and nori for breakfast is from the production booklet, and therefore not technically "canon" because it never made it into the final version of the game... but I thought it was such a fun quirk, I've adopted it into my own personal headcanon. I couldn't resist a reference to that.


End file.
